Hogwarts A Musical
by Draco666
Summary: It's a musical about Hogwarts history. With people taking plays to serious and lunchboxes. If you like Rondemort you will like this. R&R!
1. Act 1

A/N : I'm tired. Must. Get. Sleep. I hope you enjoy this, as much as I do. Anything in _Italic_ means their singing.

Characters:

Harry Potter: Godric Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy: Salazar Slytherin

Hermione Granger: Rowena Ravenclaw

Cho Chang: Helga Hufflepuff

Act1

Ron walks on stage and clears his throat.

Ron: As you all know-

Molly: That's my boy. Go Ronald!

Ron: Mum!

Molly: Sorry, go on.

People in the Great Hall started laughing.

Ron: As I was saying, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by four witches and wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. I now present to you all Hogwarts: A Musical.

Ron leaves the stage. The curtain opens and shows Harry, Hermione, Cho and Draco sitting by a fire.

Draco: I'm so bored.

Draco was lying on the floor.

Hermione: Salazar stop being a bump on a log.

Cho: Let's think of something.

Draco: What would that be?

Hermione: I got an idea. Let's build a school.

Draco: A school? You've got to kidding.

Hermione: Think about it. We could teach other witches and wizards our power.

Harry: Let's do it.

Cheesy music starts playing. Hermione starts singing.

Hermione: _Let's build a school_

_It'll be so cool_

_Let's make it like a college_

_Teach them all our knowledge_

_Once we're done_

_Let's have some fun_

_There be houses made of four_

_If you think I'm playing, naw_

_There be Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

_That's only the begin_

_There be Gryffindor and Slytherin_

Hermione stop singing.

Harry: When do we start?

Cho: Tomorrow, we can build it here.

Harry: Ah, Helga's so smart.

Hermione: It's was my idea!

Harry wasn't paying attention. He was to busy staying at Cho.

Harry: Yeah whatever. So Helga, wanna go cast spells later or something.

Hermione: It was my idea! I sung the stupid song!

Draco: This is going to be a night.

Hermione: Shut up, Salazar!

Ron appears back on stage.

Ron: The next day, they started building the school.

Ron leaves, the curtain opens and shows a badly made castle that kind of looks like Hogwarts.

Hermione: Isn't beautiful?

Draco: It looks like hell, who made it?

Harry: It says it right on the back of the castle, Neville?

Neville turns red.

Cho: You what I noticed? None of us is going by the script. Only Hermione is.

Draco: Because the script is stupid. I say let's ad lib, make up our own song, take charge.

Harry: Malfoy, are you okay?

Draco: Shut up Potter, I'm Salazar dammit.

Lucius and Narcissa is sitting in the audience, Narcissa is wiping her eyes with a hankerchief.

Narcissa: He's making us proud.

Draco: Bow down to Salazar, there will be no mudbloods in my school.

Draco manifest a green electric guitar and starts rocking hard singing his own song.

Draco: This song is called "No Modbloods"

_Bow down to Salazar_

_No mudbloods shall step foot in my school_

_You don't belong here_

_Get out!_

_Purebloods rules!_

Lucius is in the audience, he sheds a tear.

Lucius: Narcissa, Draco he's going places.

Draco: _Bow down to Salazar _

_No mudbloods shall step foot in my school_

_You don't belong here_

_Get out! I said get out!_

_Purebloods rules!_

Draco stops singing and the guitar disappears.

Harry: Malfoy, you're taking this play to serious.

Draco: I am Salazar.

Cho: No, you-are-Draco-Malfoy.

Draco: I'm Salazar, I'm Salazar, I'm Salazar

Draco said over and over jumping up and down. Ron appears back on stage.

Ron: Um, we need to take an intermission.We'll be back with Act 2.

As the curtain close you could still hear Malfoy say "I'm Salazar!".

A/N: It was real hard writing the songs for this play.So don't mind them if they sound retarted. Keep those reviews coming.

PS: I developing a Gundam Wing fic.


	2. Act 2

Act 2

Ron comes back on stage.

Ron: As you all know a fight started between Salazar and the others on who should attend Hogwarts. Here over version.

Ron leaves the stage and the curtain opens showing Draco on one side and Harry, Hermione, and Cho on the other.

Draco: I will not have mudbloods in my school. Purebloods should attend.

Harry: Malfoy, be more reasonable.

Draco: I'm not Draco Malfoy. I'm Salazar Slytherin, Draco Malfoy no longer exists.

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

Harry: Is this suppose to happen?

Dumbledore: I don't know.

Meanwhile......

Lucius: Our son is possessed.

Narcissa: Isn't that beautiful.

Back on stage.

Hermione: Um, Mr.Slytherin, my name is Hermione Granger. I want to know why do you hate muggle-borns?

Draco: Judging by your question, you're a mudblood. But I'll tell you through song.

Draco manifest his green guitar once more and starts to rocking.

Draco:_ I hate Mudbloods becuase I do_

_I don't know why, I just do_

_That's my reason to you_

The guitar disappears.

Draco: Clear enough?

Cho: We have to get Salazar out of Malfoy.

Harry: It's not like its gonna make a difference, their the same.

Cho: Please Harry, I'll be very happy.

Harry started blushing.

Harry: Okay, but I need some help. Ron!

Ron turned and looked at Harry.

Ron: What?

Harry: I need your help.

Ron: I'm just the narrator.

Harry: You're a pureblood, maybe you could get through to him.

Ron: What are you talking about?

Harry: Talk to him.

Ron: I'll try.

Ron walked over to Draco.

Ron: Salazar?

Draco: A Weasley? Since you are a pureblood you may speak.

Ron: We should let muggle-borns in.

Draco: Do my ears decieve me? You are pureblood, use the proper word.

Ron: We should let......midbloods in.

Draco: And why should we?

Ron: We could use for.....slaves.

Draco: Slaves?

Ron: Think about it. If they comein the school why not use them.

Harry: Ron, you're not helping.

Ron: Shush, Harry.

Draco: Well, let's wait to Act 3, I like the way you think. I'll have to set up.

The curtain closes.

A/N: I really like the reviews you all are sending me. To my fans Dark-Magic-Shine and SilverCrystal Tears, Thank you .


	3. Act 3

Act 3

The curtain opens and shows Draco sitting on a green throne and Ron standing next to him.

Draco: I've decided to change the course of history so that mudbloods will be used as slaves.

Ron: Is that wise?

Draco: It was your idea.

Ron: What about Hermione?

Draco: A pureblood's in love with a mudblood.

Hermione: Ron?

Draco: Laugh with me.

Nobody laughed so Draco took out his wand.

Draco: If you don't laugh, I will turn you into one thing that wizards fear the most.

Ron: It can't be.

Harry: What is it?

Ron: It's to dreadful to speak of.

Harry: Since this is a musical, maybe you can tell us through song.

Ron: I'm not good at singing.

Harry: Malfoy can't sing. Do he care?

Draco: I have the voice of an angel.

Harry: you sound like a choirboy, rather than an rockstar.

Draco: Well, that's why you're a poopy head.

Harry: What are you, four?

Drac: Four hundred.

Harry: Ron can you tell us?

Ron: It'll be painful but I'll try. Here goes.

_We wizards fear this more than you-know-who_

_But you do not have a clue_

_It's rectangular and small_

_But it scares us all_

Harry: What is it?

Ron:_ I'm done with this song_

_I know that I am wrong_

_I might even get socked_

_It is a lunchbox_

Harry looked at Ron and laughed.

Harry: A lunchbox? You got to be kidding.

Ron: It's not funny, their evil.

Harry: Ha Ha Ha, you're playing right?

Ron had a serious look on his face.

Harry: You're not. Why are they evil?

Ron: They decieve you. When I was little I saw a lunchbox sitting on our table. I thought there was something in it. When I opened it, this was nothing in there.

Someone in the audience shouted "Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Draco: Now that you know the story, I've changed my mind. Instead of changing history, I'm going to change every mudblood into...

Draco flicked his wand and mysterious music played, then came DUN! DUN! DUN!

Draco: Lunchboxes. Mwha ha ha ha ha!

Ron: Hermione.

Ron fainted. Harry started laughing.

Cho: Harry, I have bad news.

Harry: What?

Cho: I'm also a muggle-born.

Harry turned to look at Draco and yelled at him.

Harry: Damn you Salazar. Damn you and your lunchboxes!

A/N: I made Cho a muggle-born because JK never told us what is was. Besides she needs to get turned into a lunchbox for what she did to Harry in the 5th book when they was on their date.


	4. Act 4

Act 4

Draco had every muggle-born in Hogwarts lined up to be turned into lunchboxes. One by one they were turned into lunchboxes.

Harry: Dumbledore do something.

Dumbledore: I can't do anything. He's powers are far more greater.

Harry: Then why are you here?

Dumblrdore: I'm just the headmaster.

Ron finally came to.

Ron: Hey, what's going on?

Harry: Hermione is about to get turned into a lunchbox.

Ron: What about Cho?

Harry: She was turned. It was hard, but I got through it.

Ron ran to Draco.

Ron: Salazar, can I have a moment with Hermione?

Draco: You may.

Hermione walked to Ron.

Hermione: What is it Ron?

Ron: I'll tell you through song.

Draco: Here we go again.

Minutes in time went by. Silience.

Hermione: Ron? I though you was going to sing.

Ron: I can't think of anything. You will be deeply missed.

Hermione: Ron!

Draco: It's time.

Ron: I'll miss you Hermione.

Draco: Come.

Hermione: You can't!

Draco: You're holding up the line.

Ron turned to Dumbledore.

Ron: Can you think of something?

Dumbledore: I'll try.

Harry: You're Albus Bloody Dumbledore!

Hermione: Please Headmaster.

Dumbledore: I'll try.

Draco: It's time.

Hermione walked over to Draco. Draco pointed his wand at Hermione.

Draco: LUNCHABLES!

Hermione was turned into lunchbox. Ron picked up the lunchbox. He wanted to open it.

Harry: It's okay Ron, open it.

Ron heistated then he opened it. Inside was a...

Ron: A ham sandwich. Iwas getting hungry. Thanks Hermione.

Ron opened the sandwich, but there was no...

Ron: No tomatoes. You turned her into a lunchbox with no tomatoes.

Draco: How was I suppose to know?

Ron: Dude, pick your spells more carefully.

Harry: Ron, we're suppose to get Salazar out of Malfoy.

Ron: Let's wait to Act 5, I wanna eat. Salazar I need something to drink.

Draco gave Ron a butterbeer.

Harry: This play was only suppose to be 3 acts.

Draco: Oh, stop being such a baby.

Ron walked to the edge of the stage and sat down so he could eat.

Ron: You want any?

Harry: AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

The curtain closes.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this play but the next chapter will be the last. I'm sorry. I'm still writing Rondemort, My Gundam Wing, Gravitation, and my new Harry Potter Fic all at the same time. You all should see my room total choas, notebooks everywhere. The last chapter is when everything will be revealed. It's really hard writing four stories at once, My friend Ashley is my beta-reader and all she does is play video games.

P.S. Luv eveyone who reviewed me. Bye


	5. Act 5

Act 5

The curtain opens. Harry walking back and forth muttering. Ron's still eating, Draco still turning people into lunchboxes. Harry got an idea.

Harry: I got it.

He turned to the audience.

Harry: People to not listen to this "Salazar", for Draco is faking it.

Draco: What are you talking about?

Harry: In act 3 when we were fighting, I ask him was he four and he said he was four hundred. If he was Salazar, he'll be over a thousand since that's when Hogwarts was founded.

Draco: You have no proof.

Harry: Oh, do I?

Harry pulled out his wand and waved it. Act 3 showed up in a cloud, Harry fast forward to the part that he was talking about and played it.

Ron: I'm not good at singing.

Harry: Malfoy can't sing. Do he care?

Draco: I have the voice of an angel.

Harry: You sound like a choir boy rather than a rockstar.

Draco: Well, that's why you are a poopyhead.

Harry: What are you, four?

Draco: Four hundred.

The cloud disappears.

Harry: Draco's faking it.

Dumbledore came on stage.

Dumbledore: Well done Harry, it is true.

Harry: Why didn't you say anything?

Dumbledore: Well, I found it rather amusing.

Lucius walked on stage.

Lucius: Is this true Draco?

Draco: Yes father.

Lucius: I guess you know what that mean.

Draco: NO!

Lucius: Yes, you are no longer my heir.

Draco: You can't do this to me.

Ron finished eating and walked over to Harry.

Ron: What did I miss?

Harry: Malfoy was faking it. He's not Salazar.

Ron: What! You made me sing for nothing. You turned Hermione into a lunchbox for fun. I should bloody kill you.

Dumbledore: You will need help Mr.Weasley.

Dumbledore took out his wand and turned everyone back to normal.

Hermione: What happened?

Harry: Malfoy wasn't Salazar, he was faking it.

Cho: Why did you do that?

Draco: I felt like it. Add some excitement to this play.

Hermione: You want to add some excitement. Let's get him.

All of the muggle-borns that were turned into lunchboxes and Ron and jumped Draco.

Harry: Save some for me.

Draco: Help me father.

Lucius: I don't know you.

Lucius left the stage.

Hermione: WAIT!

Everyone stopped, Ron was in mid-kick when Hermione called them.

Hermione: Let's sing him to death.

Harry: Hermione this the last act, no more singing. I got a better idea. Let's turn him into a lunchbox.

Hermione: Better yet, a pink lunchbox.

Draco eyes widend with fear.

Draco: Anything but that.

Ron: My leg is getting tired. Can I kick him now?

Harry: Sure.

Ron kicked Draco. The muggle-borns contiuned to beat up Draco.

Harry: I think that's enough.

Nobody stopped.

Harry: Enough!

Everyone stopped, Ron was again in mid-kick.

Harry: Ron put your leg down.

Ron: Can I...

Harry: No.

Ron: Just a little.

Harry: No.

Harry walked up to Draco who black and blue and was bleeding.

Harry: How does it feel?

Draco: It hurts.

Harry: Stop being a little bitch. Suck it up.

Meanwhile...

Narcissa: Our son's a bitch

Lucius: What son? I have no son.

Back on stage.

Harry: I've decided not to turn you into a lunchbox.

Hermione: WHAT!

Harry: I have something more embrassing.

Harry pointed his wand at Draco.

Harry: Draco Ladyus! (A/N: Sucky spell? I know.)

Draco turned into a girl.

Harry: Everyone please meet Dracanna. (A/N: Don't know how to spell Dracanna.)

Narcissa: Our son's a daughter.

Lucius: I knew that boy was wierd.

Draco(girly voice): Stop laughing. It's not funny.

Everyone continued to laugh.

Draco(girly voice): I'm Draco, not Dracanna, I'm Draco, Draco, Draco.

Hermione: Dracanna's PMS-ing. Do you want a Midol?

Draco(girly voice): I will get everyone of you mark my words.

Draco ran off stage. Everyone contined to laugh.

Harry: I guess the play's over. Thank you for coming, tip the waiter on the way out. What else can I say?

Hermione: If anyone want's to date Dracanna owl "her" to the Slytherin commonroom.

Ron: Hermione?

Hermione: What?

Ron: Can you repeat that address again?

Hermione: What?

Ron: I want to Dracanna.

Hermione: Did you see what happen?

Ron: I went to the bathroom. Sandwich went right through me.

Harry: Ron?

Ron: Yeah?

Harry: Shut up.

Ron: Oh, well good-bye everyone.

Hermione: Ron's hopeless right?

Harry: Yep.

The curtain closes.

Ron: I didn't even give my thank you speech. I have a lot of people to thank.

The End.

A/N: Well, there you have it, Hogwarts A Musical. Shocking? Retarded? Utter Choas? It was fun writing it. I'm sorry Dark-Magic-Shine if I couldn't make it longer. Like I said it's tough writing four stories at once. I'm trying to go to film school for college, I've trying since I graduated for High school. Chapter 6 of Rondemort is coming soon. I really hope y'all enjoyed this musical as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story wouldn't be succes if it wasn't for the people who reviewed it. Thank you again, until next time, this is Draco666.


End file.
